Adventures in Tight Spaces
by jessicarocket
Summary: Jessie and James stow themselves inside a trunk in an effort to find their missing teammate, Meowth. Within the confines of that small space, unexpected feelings arise. Set within "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew."


AN: Hello! This wass my first attempt at a fic in many, many years and my first shot at smut EVER. So, please be patient and forgiving. Haha. I'm not sure I'm pleased with the final product in terms of pacing, wording, staying true to the characters, etc. But I'm reaching way outside my comfort zone and sharing this anyway. Eeeek.

This fic is set within "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew", while Jessie and James hide in the trunk of Kidd's car. My mind has always run wild with the possibilities of what was happening in there, so I decided to put those thoughts on paper (errr... keyboard). I hope you enjoy!

Work Text:

How long had they been stuck in that trunk? Had it been hours, or did it just feel that way? All concept of time was lost inside that dark, cramped space. The only thing that the two Rockets were certain of was that the ride had been quite unpleasant. The paths traveled had been anything but smooth, and with no view of the outside of the confines of the trunk, it was impossible to know when they needed to brace themselves for the rough patches, sharp turns, or sudden stops. They repeatedly found their bodies slamming against the walls and trunk door as they were flung from side to side. On quite a few occasions, they found themselves in a tangled heap together, creating an odd tension that neither knew how to handle.

At one point, the car suddenly hit an especially rough patch, resulting in James being flung toward Jessie and landing with his face squarely between her breasts. After recovering from the pain of being tossed around yet again, the implications of his position began to sink in and left him momentarily stunned and frozen in place. An unexpected and overwhelming impulse began to creep into his brain and grew until it became almost unbearable. He desperately wanted his hands to join his face. And much to Jessie's surprise, she wasn't finding herself bothered by the unexpected intimate contact of James' face buried in her cleavage. In fact, she found herself almost enjoying the moment, before quickly shutting down that ridiculous thought and turning her head sharply to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks. This movement triggered James' brain to regain normal functioning, and he quickly stuttered a stream of words that somewhat resembled an apology while awkwardly scooting his body as far from hers as the confines of the trunk would allow. An uncomfortable silence followed as both Rockets attempted to forget the blunder and focus on the task at hand: finding their beloved team mate.

After a couple of pit stops along the way, the car seemed to finally come to a rest for the day. After soaking in the peaceful stillness for a moment, Jessie sat up and propped the door open in hopes that she could get her bearings on where they had landed and what the twerps were up to. The Rockets recognized their rivals' voices in the distance, and they seemed to be having a pleasant discussion over dinner. However, the tone of the conversation seemed to take an abrupt turn as they heard the distinct sound of shouting and what sounded like a scuffle.

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "I'm sensing some rebellion amongst the twerps."

"I'm sensing rebellion in my stomach. I need food!" Jessie whined and attempted to crawl out of the trunk.

"Ah! Quiet!" Jessie hissed, quickly pulling James back into the trunk and slamming the door shut just as the twerps approached. These quick movements resulted in Jessie lying completely on top of James as she pressed both hands over his mouth and growled "Keep it down!" James squirmed and protested briefly before falling silent. They remained still and held their breaths as they overheard two of the twerps continue their heated discussion right next to the car.

As the voices slowly faded into the distance, Jessie and James simultaneously sighed in relief. They remained in the same position for a moment longer before they were both hit with the realization that Jessie was still lying on top of James. Their eyes instantly locked on one another, and the tension that had been brewing all day became so overpowering that they both felt certain it would have knocked them over had they not already been in a reclining position. Jessie found her senses completely overwhelmed by James' scent and the feeling of his body heat pressed against her. Although she had been in very close quarters with this man so many times, the fact that they were alone in such a small space created an unusual ambiance. Blue eyes stared into green, with both faces just barely able to make the other out in the dim moonlight. Jessie slowly leaned her face closer to James', shuddering a bit as she felt his breath against her lips. Suddenly, panic seized her mind and she tensed briefly before launching herself forcefully toward the opposite side of the trunk. James remained frozen, his mouth gaping with a dumbfounded stare as he processed the series of events. Both Rockets remained silent, turned away from each other as they heard footsteps fading further into the distance. Eventually, it sounded like the group had reassembled around the fire and were debriefing about the argument.

After several more uncomfortable minutes had stretched on, James broke the silence as he turned toward Jessie and whispered "It sounds like they'll be up for a while. What now, Jess?"

A wicked thought crept into Jessie's mind, and she found her impulse control wearing increasingly thing. A combination of exhaustion, hunger, and the strange intimacy of being trapped in a small trunk with her best friend had worn her defenses down to nearly nothing. Jessie had seen the longing look in her partner's eyes when their faces were inches apart, leaving her with little doubt that he had felt the same tension she had all day long.

Jessie rolled over toward James and said flatly "Hmmm. I don't know. I guess we could…make out?"

James chucked slightly and began to respond as he rolled over to face her, but was rendered speechless when he caught the look in her eye. Playful desire was etched across her features, and he searched her eyes repeatedly for any hint that she was messing with him. Much to Jessie's irritation, James remained rigid and motionless as he stared at her with his mouth agape.

"Come here, you idiot" she growled as she grabbed him by the collar and roughly yanked him toward her.

As Jessie pressed her lips aggressively against his, James remained froze while his mind raced. He was convinced that he must have been dreaming or hallucinating. Was he knocked unconscious at some point? However, the sensation of her hands gliding up his neck and into his hair as her velvety soft lips caressed his own, coupled with the overwhelming scent of her rose-scented body lotion, aroused his senses in such a way that he knew was real. He finally regained some control of his functions and attempted to reciprocate the affections, which proved difficult given the intensity of Jessie's kisses. She wasted no time pressing her tongue against his lips, parting them and entering his mouth, eliciting a squeak of surprise from him. Their lips and tongues tangled together, James desperately trying to keep up with Jessie's ferocious passion. Feeling bold, he rested his hands on her hips and began to slowly slide them up her sides until he reached the bottom hem of her jacket. He paused briefly before sliding his hands underneath her jacket slightly, resulting in her abruptly pulling her lips from his. James recoiled and braced himself, certain he had gone too far and was about to pay the price. Just as he began to blurt an apology, Jessie placed a hand over his mouth and grinned deviously.

"Shut up, James," Jessie hissed sharply before she pressed her mouth against his once again. James frantically yanked his gloves off and slid his hands underneath her jacket, gently caressing her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. She responded with a soft moan that made James feel as though fire was coursing through his veins. He started a slow trail of kisses from her mouth to her jaw and down her neck as she sighed and writhed in pleasure. She grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, rolling both of them so that James was pinned to the floor beneath her. She instantly felt his arousal, causing both of them to gasp loudly. Somehow, the knowledge that she had garnered such a reaction from her partner broke the last of Jessie's remaining defenses. She frantically yanked at her partner's jacket and belt, not one to waste time when she had a goal in mind. After a moment, James body and mind caught up with her and his hands joined hers in the frantic pursuit of removing the fabric barriers between them. Both felt starved for the other, and it seemed no amount of contact would ever be enough to satisfy their hunger. Piece by piece, their uniforms were flung carelessly in all corners of the trunk.

When the final pieces of clothing were removed, Jessie found an unfamiliar and unexpected sense of vulnerability set in. Although she was incredibly confident in her skin and proud of her body, she felt a bit jarred by the fact that she had so quickly found herself naked and lying on top of her long-time best friend. When she gazed down at James' face, she saw a similar look of nervousness mixed with a touch of something else. As she studied his face more closely, she realized that the "something else" was pure adoration and awe as James tried to take in as much of Jessie's nude form as possible while pinned underneath her.

Despite their nervousness about this very sudden venture into unfamiliar territory, they also felt a sense of safety and security in each other's presence. They had long felt a deep level of comfort with each other than neither had experienced with any other human being. When a sly smile spread across Jessie's face, James mirrored her expression and she abruptly flipped them over so that he was hovering over her. She slowly spread her legs and guided one of his hands up her thigh and toward her groin. Quickly catching the hint, James shifted his hand between her legs and tentatively caressed her his fingers, unsure of his movements. The sound of her increasingly rapid breathing and soft moans left him with a sudden impulse that was overwhelmingly strong. He wanted to taste her. All of her. He slowly began to shift himself as far down as the trunk space would allow, planting feathery soft kisses along her torso as he worked his way down her body. Finally, his mouth joined his hand and he hovered over her for a moment while watching her face intently for a sign that this was okay. The lustful look in James' eye and the feeling of his hot breath against her rendered Jessie speechless, but she managed a quick nod, eyes locked on his as she waited for his next move. As James' mouth found its target, Jessie's breath hitched and she arched her back, her hand quickly coming to grip a handful of James' hair roughly. The combination of his lips, tongue, and fingers was heavenly, and she desperately fought to stifle her moans and not draw any attention to them. James felt as though he could combust at any moment, his body on fire as the goddess splayed before him overwhelmed every single one of his senses.

Jessie had both hands buried in in James' hair, and as she began to use the leverage to press his head further against her, he increased the speed and intensity of his movements. Jessie felt herself nearing her climax, and it wasn't long before the shockwaves surged through her. She felt her teeth dig into her lower lip and her hands ball into fists in a desperate effort to fight back screams as her entire body convulsed. When Jessie's movements stilled and she slumped against the floor, James lifted his head to gaze at her and was greeted with an expression he couldn't quite interpret. Her arms were sprawled over her head as she attempted to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Was that…ok?" he whispered, his voice full of uncertainly. Jessie chuckled softly and yanked him by the hair so that he was lying on top of her again, their faces inches apart

"Yes, you dope. That was obviously more than ok." She then slid her hands down his chest and abdomen, pausing briefly just below his navel before grasping him fully with both hands. James responded with a gasp of surprise and was unable to fight the urge to thrust into her touch.

"Your turn, dear," she murmured with a mischievous smirk.

James had dreamed and fanaticized about sex with this stunning woman so many times, and it was difficult for him to wrap his mind around the fact that this moment was indeed real. His awe and wonder began to be replaced by an ill feeling in the pit of his stomach as doubt crept into his mind. _Why does she want to do this with ME? I don't deserve her. This is only happening because she's stuck in a cramped space with me. She's just bored. There's no way she would ever really want a guy like me._ He felt paralyzed as these destructive thoughts continued to fill his mind.

Meanwhile, Jessie was growing impatient. "Any day now would be great," she whispered sharply. When she got no response beyond a blank expression, her irritation increased. "Hello? _Earth to James_." It was at that moment that she noticed he was staring just past her face and didn't appear to be hearing anything she said. She cupped his cheeks with her hands, positioned his face directly in front of hers, and in a more gentle tone asked, "James, are you ok?" Her touch managed to break him from his spiraling thoughts and brought his mind back to the present moment. He nodded slightly and smiled, but she didn't miss the hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked with a level of tenderness James' didn't often hear.

"I… well… it's nothing. Forget about it," he said softly, shifting his gaze to the side.

"No. I will not forget about it. You'll tell me what's wrong. _Now_."

After a long pause, he swallowed hard and replied "I just… I don't think this is something you really want. Not from me, at least. You deserve the best. And I know that's not me." Though Jessie was still holding James' face inches above her own, he did his best to avert his gaze.

This revelation knocked Jessie off kilter to the point that was momentarily at a loss for words. Though James was certainly the more submissive member of their trio, she had never pegged him as having low self-esteem. She always assumed he had that same "full speed ahead" confidence as his team mates, and thought back to moments in which he seemed to burst with confidence and passion. His words had simultaneously puzzled her and broken her heart.

Her mind regaining the ability to form words, Jessie gently stroked James' cheeks with her thumbs and whispered "Of course I want this. From you."

James shifted his gaze back to her, looking for confirmation on her face that she was being sincere. The tenderness in her tone and the sweetness of her words completely threw him off and he wasn't quite sure what to make of any of it. After a moment's pause, Jessie added "And, yeah. You're right in thinking I deserve the best. I _am_ a queen after all. But somehow, oddly enough, I find you deserving of a queen's affections." She shrugged nonchalantly, and James thought he caught a hint of a blush. A large grin spread across his face.

"Shocking, huh?" she asked with a smirk. James laughed softly and nodded.

"Alright. Now that that's all sorted all, shall we continue?" Jessie purred.

James answered her question by pressing his lips against hers with everything he had. Jessie was momentarily stunned by the abrupt change in her partner's demeanor, but quickly recovered and returned his kisses with urgent passion. They explored each other's bodies with their hands and mouths, both enjoying the slightly salty taste of the sweat clinging to their skin. Despite having been so close for so long, they had now crossed a line into unfamiliar territory. That line between platonic friendship and something more. Having crossed that line completely, both were filled with a sense of nervous excitement.

After a few more minutes of kisses and caresses, Jessie couldn't hold back any longer and abruptly grasped James' erection firmly in her hand. He shuddered in anticipation as she guided him toward her entrance. James cautiously pressed himself inside her, eliciting a simultaneous gasp from both partners as they gripped each other forcefully. Jessie wrapped her legs around James' waist and he gave a few awkward thrusts, testing the waters a bit before settling into a slow, methodical rhythm. Lost in a sea of pleasure as he buried himself inside the woman he had secretly adored for so long, James nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking at her skin while she scraped her fingernails across his back. The feeling of her walls gripping him tightly with each thrust, coupled with her panting and moaning softly against his ear left James feeling intoxicated. At one point, he lifted his head to gaze at Jessie's face, his eyes filled with admiration as he sputtered between ragged breaths, "You... are… exquisite." While Jessie's brain wasn't fully functional in that moment, she was certain that no other moment had ever felt as perfect as this one. The sensation of being filled by her partner, both physically and emotionally, was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Jessie slid her hands lower, roughly grabbing James' ass and forcing him to thrust deeper. This nearly sent him over the edge, and he whimpered as he fought desperately against his climax, biting his lip and attempting to focus on something else until he regained some control of his body's reflexes. He knew he would be a dead man if he finished before her. Sensing James' desperate struggle, Jessie decided to take pity and move herself along a bit more quickly. She guided one of his hands to her clit and he obediently began to caress in time with his thrusts. All the while, both of them tried desperately to suppress their moans for fear of bringing any awareness to their presence. James suddenly felt Jessie's walls tighten around him and spasm as her teeth sank into his collarbone in an effort to fight screams as she climaxed. The pain of her teeth sinking into his skin didn't even register as he desperately tried to hang on a moment longer before soaring over the edge as well, burying his face in her hair to muffle his own moans.

James collapsed next to Jessie and the pair remained silent, save for their ragged breaths. After a few quiet moments, he turned to gaze at her, still not quite believing the events of the evening were real. After all of the misfortunes he had been dealt for years, he somehow found himself to be the luckiest man alive in that moment. Jessie felt his gaze and turned to discover the tired grin plastered across her partner's face. She smiled back at him and leaned in for a soft kiss. Neither of them were sure where this series of events would lead them from here, but everything in that moment was perfect. So, they chose to just savor it and not think too much. Everything else could wait.


End file.
